tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 50
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 51|Next Episode -->]] Date: May 8th, 2009 Length: 2:11:17 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): Dan Amrich. Quote of the week: “It didn’t give him goosebumps, but it did give him an erection.” thumb|300px|right|Andy Bauman, friend of the hosts, created this trailer for the 50th Podcast. Intro: '''"Coming soon on video and DVD" intro, then a TalkRadar commercial, ending with "and now our feature presentation." '''Closing Words: "Happy 50." Closing Song: Live version of Palette-Swap Ninja - Viva Pinata Only time Palette Swap-Ninja performed live. ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Gut-wrenching choices *Motion controls coming to Xbox 360. *Punch-Out!! *More shitty Spider-Man audio. Notable Facts: *Completed 1 year of podcasting. *1st time BlackOut Band was mentioned on the podcast. *Most dicks mentioned in a minute. 46:53-47:55 16 dicks in 62 seconds. *Origins of the dream segments started. (Tyler gave out name of ex-fiance.) Doesn't matter anymore. Phone Calls played in order *Henry Gilbert *Clustershart *smallberry *Paul Ryan *lymanzar *AforExtreme *Yellowhat17 *Carlton Crouton *BlackElement17 *Johnny Jones *Poem phone call *Robot Call *AforExtreme *DavidtheBowie *Pledge to TDar *Twishart *Ted Didlio *Lizzie Cuevas *Eagle13511 *zabu_san *shrimpandwhitewine *Ryan McCaffery *gunslinger *Elpork *GrandInquistor *435 *iluvmyDS *Arnold Schwarznegger call *Samael *SomeRandomChap (AUS) *Pledge to TDar *ssj4raditz *some other call *sensualcentipede *davidthebowie *antistahungryforlove *motpack Funny Stories and Quotes: *Segment on Giant Dicks starts at 47:00. *Chris Antista: **"Fingered my urethra. Knuckle deep." **"What's the pokemon with the smallest legs and the largest vag?" **Tyler Wilde bending over in front of a dinosaur being bumtongued by Yoshi from 4 feet away, Getting your salad tossed by a dinosaur. **On being picked up and flashing his dick. "It's like a reverse drive-by with my penis, sticking out like a small thumb." **Dated a girl he didn't like so he could get Gran Turismo 3 and the PS2. **Gabriel Knight is rebelling against God. **It's a game built around really stiff underpants on laundry day. **If I could draw my imagination instead of rely on the girl next door. **When I worked on Gaming's greatest farty butts. I fingered my own urethra. **This is for the real heroes. The listeners. **Babe the Blue Ox dick. That's what I'm craving. **(BlackOut Band) 11 year old boy band. It's like the Spice Girls made for me. **Feets don't fare me now, Brett Elston is hungry. In other people's dreams people view me as a Civil War servant. **I talked a woman I was sleeping with to get Gran Turismo 3 and the PS2. **Tyler Wilde will rule us all. **Sometimes I use an icecicle because it's gone when I wake up in the morning. **All I can taste is the barrel of a gun. **Brett I wish I was dating you. ***Brett "It's not going to happen." **Mikel why do you want to stick it to the undead? **I'm a horrible human being. ***Charlie "We know that." *Tyler Wilde **As an artist did not masturbate to his own drawings. **Are we teachers should we report if our listeners are questioning suicide? ***Chris "No good publicity is good publicity." *Brett Elston **Had a failed joke on the big house market. **Crysis on Infinite Earth. **God of War bores me to death. *Charlie Barratt **"News alert: Blackout just hit piberty!" **“It didn’t give him goosebumps, but it did give him an erection.” **Nobody will hear you in Illinois. **The dick is in the kitchen. **Are you implying that Gabriel Knight is a game? **Goddamn Paul Ryan always ahead of me. *Mikel Reparaz: **"You want to suck a dick. A giant dick. 46:53 **A dick you can get under while standing. Question of the Week 34: What are your hobbies outside of gaming? *Tyler Wilde: Dogs, animals, application programming, art. *Mikel Reparaz: Watch shitty movies, and reading comic books. *Brett Elston: Mainly reading Marvel Comic Books. *Chris Antista: Cartoons. *Charlie Barratt: Eating at fancy restaurants with his girlfriend. Link: Episode 50 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 51|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009